


Winter Fun With Father

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, Thong Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: This year, Severa give her white-haired father a nice anal oriented gift for the winter holiday.





	Winter Fun With Father

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the very late upload, this was supposed to be finished a little after Christmas but I got busy.

Severa smiled as her father entered her room, she had to wait until Robin was done fucking Cordelia before the twintailed girl could give him his holiday gift.

Severa dropped her robe right in front of her loving father, exposing her half-naked body and her red bra and panties that were lined with white, fluffy trim. "That's not the best part," Severa taunted as Robin stared at her full cleavage and the thin fabric hiding her crotch. The redhead turned around and showed off her plump, round butt and revealed to Robin that her holiday-inspired underwear was also a very thin thong.

"Decided to spoil me this year?" Robin joked, eyes running along his naughty daughter's body.

"Yep," Severa smiled sweetly, "You were such a good daddy this year I thought I should go all out. Pretty nice of me, huh?" Severa walked over to the bed and bent herself over the side of it, she reached behind and pulled her skimpy thong down her legs and presented her perky backside to him. "Pound my butt daddy, make me scream like you did to mother tonight."

It was a request Robin couldn't refuse; he dropped his underwear then pulled his shirt over his head and got in close. He brought his hard cock right up to her slick vagina. Without delay, Robin pushed his hips forward and entered his daughter's cunt, sinking his thick cock that was still slick with Cordelia's juices deep inside Severa's folds. He deeply appreciated the thick patch of pubic hair she kept above her slit as Cordelia preferred to shave her own pussy. Robin thrusted his cock steadily in and out of his daughter's cunt, he knew Severa only wanted him to use her pussy to slick up his length for her tight ass.

"Mm," Severa moaned, feeling her father's girth stretching her naughty little pussy out and shoving deep into her. "Gods, after watching you pound the hell out of mother, it feels so good to be stuffed."

Robin kept his pace instead of replying, his eyes glanced down between his daughter's rear cheeks to ogle her tiny, pink butthole. He groaned as he continued thrust deep into his daughter's gushing folds; her juices we're coated on his shaft, making the approaching anal penetration to be a bit smoother. Robin halted his fucking of Severa's tight pussy and smacked her round butt, "Get the bed," He groaned, watching as Severa scrambled to climb up onto the matress.

Severa quickly took off her winter festival themed bra before she got down on her hands and knees with her panties still at her ankles, "Ravage my ass, daddy," She whined, wanting to give Robin his true 'gift' this year.

Robin got onto the bed behind Severa, he reached down and finished pulling off the thong she had presented her full ass with. He grabbed ahold of his cock and lined his tip up with her tight asshole. He sank in firmly, letting Severa whine slightly as he pushed his dick deep into her tight backdoor. He thrusted with steady rolls of his hips, slamming his thick cock balls-deep into his lovely daughter's tight little rear. The tactician grabbed the redhead's ass, Severa's butt was big and taut just like her mother's, and Robin had the pleasure of plowing both asses.

"H-hah! Enjoying the view, daddy? Hope so," Severa moaned, looking down to watch her perky breasts bounce from each of her father's hard thrusts deep into her asshole.

"I definitely am, Severa," Robin moaned, admiring the sight of his shaft moving back and forth from in between Severa's round ass cheeks as his cock shoved in and out of her rear hole. Robin found the tightness of her ass was almost unbearable, her clenching inner walls constricted his shaft desperately as he made his rounds slamming deep into in his daughter's lovely backside. "Your butt it so tight," He groaned again, raising his hand and slamming his palm down onto her right rear cheek.

"A-ah! Since it's your holiday gift, I'll let you pound my ass as much as you want, but I want my gift afterwards."

"And what is that, dear?"

"I... I want to sleep next to you tonight. I want to feel like someone's partner for one night instead of a desperate hookup."

Robin kept thrusting madly into Severa's tight asshole, pounding her hard and fast and without mercy. The redhead was whining 'gods' over and over as he pushed his thick shaft deep inside her still snug hole. Robin knew Severa liked being fucked hard and filled up with hot cum; she preferred anal and sucking cock, two things Cordelia also loved dearly. He shifted his hands from her butt to her wide, round hips, he made a much greater effort to slam into her with all his strength as he easily offered a response to her request. "You can sleep with us, Sev--behind or in front of me."

Severa didn't need to thank him, instead she got down onto her stomach, lifting her ass up and settling into a face down, ass up position. "Pound me harder," she whined, presenting her rear end even more.

Robin could only groan through the pleasure as he stuffed his cock deep inside Severa’s ass, the overwhelming warmth of her anal walls gripping his shaft was leaving him purring with delight each time he slid his rod in and out of her hole. He clenched his teeth and held her hips tightly as he continued to drive his hips forward and ran himself deep into her asshole.

Severa gripped the sheets as she was fucked anally, she cried out from the sheer force that her father was buttfucking her with. She moaned raggedly upon feeling her father’s thick shaft slamming into her ass with each of Robin’s form strokes. She knew her 'gift' would get her by his side in bed tonight; he’d caress her body just like he did Cordelia’s while his seed leaked out of her backdoor. 

Robin thrusted steadily in and out of Severa's clenching asshole, feeling her pussy's mad wetness when his balls slapped against her cunt each time he pushed his cock forward. "It's so good, Severa. I love my gift this year," Robin purred, squeezing her taut butt cheeks amidst his steady fucking of her. He was getting closer and closer to having his fertile seed wrung from his plump balls, each back and forth pump in and out of Severa's rear left him feeling warm and pleasured from the firm friction.

"G-gods!" Severa whined suddenly, she was enduring her daddy's solid pushes into her ass when she came, she reached down and felt herself gush onto her hand while Robin still ruthlessly hammered her lovely asshole.

Robin was right behind Severa, he gave her ass one last squeeze with both of his hands as he came, the tactician groaned as his shaft throbbed inside his daughter's anus, he shot spurt after thick spurt into her tight ass. He pulled out of her hole and let a few more strands of cum shoot across her perky butt cheeks. Robin slipped his cock in between her cum-covered rear cheeks as he relished in his release.

"You made an absolute mess!" Severa complained, feeling Robin's jizz running down her ass.

Robin laughed and shoved his dick back into her asshole, knowing another assfuck would make up spilling his seed across her perfect butt.


End file.
